Lake étude
by Lonely-writer-girl
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Only human, you should read that first before read this it would make more sense. Its still a bori story. It also have some characters from hollywood heights. It follows the gang through summer at lake étude which is a musical camp while tori tries to balance her new upcoming music career
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, this is my sequel to my other story only human. It follows a few months after the events in the chapter 18 in only human although I do let you guys know what's happened since. Also I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors I'm very dyslexic**

**Let me know what you think!**

**I don't own any of the character or anything from victorious**

Chapter 1: the great escape

Ever since the big showcase where Tori had secretly preformed after being kicked out of hollywood arts, life had taken a weird turn for her. For instance she now spent her weekends in in central L.A where she worked with Eddie Duran and Jake Madsen to improve the songs that she had wrote in the past so that they would be perfect to go on her album that was going to be released soon as possible. Another thing was that on some week days she would be performing at night in small venues in order to get her used to performing in front of large crowds. Even small things like her appearance had changed a little like her long brown hair was now cut to comfortably sit on her shoulders and she now wore clothes that were a bit more indie/ alternative than her own style. However her new look was not as over the top and as awful as her previous record label makeover when she preformed at the platinum awards. The changes to her look were based on her original look.  
Things between her and beck were better than ever, she had managed to get her friends jobs as part of her team. Beck was her drummer, Robbie was her light technician, Andre was head of the overall music producing, Cat was her makeup/hair/costume designer and Jade was still her toughest critic

" it's not a crazy idea, I mean we were planning on doing it this summer anyway so why not?" She asked Beck and Andre while she cleared out her locker for the summer

" because we actually have lives now and I thought that Jake had big plans for you this summer" Beck replied after dumping the things that he considered rubbish from his locker into the nearest bin

" yeah me too, didn't he say that you were going to performing pretty much every night, that you would be travel all the time and not to mention the fact that your first album is coming out in a couple of weeks" Andre told her as he peered his head around the corner so that he could see her better

"Yeah he did but... We already signed up and it would be rude to go back on our word now so I think we should go" she told them while trying to conceal her real reason for wanting to go

" go where?" Robbie asked as he and Jade walked towards them after already finished cleaning out their lockers which were next to each other

" Tori wants to go Lake Étude rather doing everything that Jake planned for her" Beck said filling them in while making it clear that he thought it was a stupid idea

" wait Lake Étude as in the music camp, why?" Jade asked not really seeing the appeal in going when they could be partying in the hottest clubs in L.A every other night

" because I never got to go before because I didn't know that I could sing or play instruments but now that I know I could think of nothing better than going to place where music is we do and breathe for the whole summer" she said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world

" and what do you think Jake Madsen the manager of your music career will have you do this summer?" Andre asked putting extra emphasis on music career so that she would get his point

" guys I'm going to Lake Étude and that's it! No more discussion" she said not wanting to continue arguing about it because she knew that she would cave soon, she quickly put the rubbish in the bin and grabbed her bag before leaving them by her locker as she headed home

While Tori was walking home she caught a glimpse at her self, as she stood in front of the buildings window that was acting as mirror she saw that she was no longer the girl she used to be. She didn't know if it was the black and purple mini tube skirt or her black and white Aztec tank top with her distressed denim jacket with attached knit sleeves and hoodie. Which she wore with a pair of military lace up knee high boot, knee high purple socks, nubuck tote bag and assorted jewellery. Maybe it was the fact that her hair was now short and curly to add some edge to her appearance but she no longer recognised the girl that looked back at her. Once she got home, she went straight up to her room and opened up her laptop so she could Skype the one person that she knew would understand her reason for wanting to go to Lake Étude. Eddie Duran.

" hey tori, what's up?" He asked the girl who he now considered a friend and like the younger sister he never had over the last few months

" nothing much other than... I don't know maybe I'm over thinking things again" she said more to herself than to him

" would this have anything to do with your rapid and upcoming fame that Jake has planned for you over this summer while you're off school?" He said knowing it was a natural response to behave this way

" kinda, I was planning on going to this music camp called Lake Étude for most of the summer with my friends before... Everything happened" she explained to him however he could tell there was more to it than that

" and what about now?" He asked sensing there was going on with the young singer

" well now it feels like it could be my last chance to be a semi normal teenager who simply loves music and I kinda wanna just be me because I feel like I'm losing everything that makes me" she told him knowing that it was safe to tell him and that he would understand

"Yeah I warned you that this might happen, I mean for me it was different because I grew up in the music world because of my parents and loren had me there to stop it although she hated when i did that but even then she changed a little" he tried explained that it was normal to feel like this

" I think I need to do this for me and who knows maybe being in this woods and stuff might actually help me write" she said before realising that she accidentally let something slip

" wait you have writers block? Why didn't you tell me?" Eddie asked giving her a look of confusion and worry

" I didn't want anyone to think of me as a one hit wonder you know" she said adjusting her laptop she could sit back on her bed comfortable

"You forget I've read your notebook which is full of songs, you don't need to be afraid of telling me stuff like this it's why I'm here. I think you should go on this trip" he told in tone that she recognised as one of genuine and serious and without mockery

" do you think Jake will agree as easily as you?" She asked showing her true source of worry and concern

" oh god no, he would never agree to let you go, I mean that would mean cancelled all those gigs and events he has planned for you this summer" he told her as it suddenly hit she would all those people down and whatever fans she might have

" I can't go can i? I'd be ruining my careering before it even starts and for what? One last summer of carefree fun" she said panicking slightly as a overwhelming feeling conflict suddenly over took her while she began to pace

" no you can still go, I have a plan which by definition is amazing" he told full of self confidence in himself and his plans

" ok go ahead tell me this amazing plan that's meant to solve all my problems" she told as she stopped pacing and came to sit back on her place on her bed

" I said it was an amazing plan, not that it was a miracle plan geez! Anyways I was that when you have an event or whatever in the city then you could just sneak out of camp and you could work camp around it. I'd come and pick you from camp then drive you back plus help you out with whatever" he told like living a double live was easier than what she was already doing

" and you think it would be doable? That Jake would never know?" She said admitting that it was a very attempting offer to have been made

" I don't why not? I mean you would still be showing up so I don't how he would find out unless one of us tell him. What do you say?" He asked her already knowing her answer before she even tells him

" sure why not, listen I better go and pack. I'll text you later ok?" She told him as she realised the time

" yeah I'll speak to you later" he said before disappearing from her computer screen

Tori then began to pack by getting out her red and black checkered wheeled duffel bag and her blue hera liberty print miniature suitcase then started to fill it up with clothes, shoes and whatever else she felt that she might need while there plus at the events that she was going to secretly attend. After Tori was finished she decided that it was time for bed since she was up early in the morning to catch the bus to Lake Étude from her school, she quickly put her laptop into its case then to her handbag/travel bag. In the morning she quickly got dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, her roxy sea born muscle tee with a pair of lace-up nubuck combat booties and her dark grey hoodie. She decided to leave her hair in its natural curly state which meant she had time to put on her mismatch jewellery, just as she was carrying her bags down the stairs there was a knock at the door.

" hey guys what are you doing here?" She said once seeing that it was her usual gang minus Cat and Robbie who had decided to go ahead of the others to the school with their bags and stuff

"Eddie called us and explained why you wanted to go so bad so we figured we couldn't let you go alone" beck said while giving her a quick but passion filled kiss and an on-going hug

" what did he say exactly?" She said trying to hide her surprised and panic from her voice as she began to wonder why they weren't laughing at her for being stupid

" he told us that you weren't happy with what you were writing lately so you thought that the chance of scenery might help you" Andre told her while secretly letting her know that it was okay to feel like that although he still made clear that he didn't total believe it

" yeah that was it, I mean I need to get out of here and be free" she said trying to found convincing

" he also told us about the plan you two came up with, you know the one to do both things at the same time...kinda" jade said as she put her bag down as if it was too heavy for her to bare

" yeah and we figured that you two couldn't do that all by yourselves, I mean you've just recently became sneaky and cunning. You're still a baby and what you need is a couple of masters" Beck said indicating between the three of them while they all laughed softly

" that we are and seriously your gonna need people to cover for you, to help you out with your hair and stuff, to help you sneak around. You know people on the inside so we're all coming" Andre said knowing it was the truth

**They could all tell that it was going to be a long summer!**

**Here Tori's outfits ( take out the brackets)**

**1st:**( www )(.polyvore) new_tori/set?id=91405264  
**2nd:**( www )(.polyvore) lake_étude/set?id=91417019


	2. Chapter 2: and so it begins

Thank you everyone so much you're reviews,follows, favourites and everything else please keep them coming. So this chapter is just to give you a little taste of camp and is kinda just to introduce other characters

Please feel free to review and let me know what you think or with any suggestion you might have, also you can pm me

I don't own any of these songs

Chapter 2: and so it begins

Tori and the gang had been dropped off by the bus an hour at Lake étude where they had quickly signed so they could find out which cabins they were in and what they're schedules were like. The three girls were all sharing a cabin together which was next to the boys meaning that operation sneak out would easier to do since they were closer together. Once they were finished packing the girls decided to get changed for the welcome sing that the camp had planned for everyone.

" can someone please tell me why we are here taking part in this lame sing off rather mocking the hell out of it?" Jade asked the gang, slightly annoyed by everyone's happy to lucky attitudes

" because it helps us be better performers and we're helping out a friend" Andre reminded her while warning to watch what she was saying due to the fact he was still trying figure out what was really going on with Tori

" plus it might be fun competing with other singers, Tori and Beck are coming back" cat said keeping her ever positive attitude up while looking around the barn like room with all it pretty decorations and keeping a look out for tori

" ok get it, be upbeat otherwise Tori might think we're not being supportive again!" She said quickly so that Tori wouldn't hear what they were talking about

" hey so we looked at the teams they have divide up and turns that we are one team so at least you won't have to mingle with new people Jade" Beck told, being able to tell Jade mood from the look she giving everyone

" our team name is victorious, that team over there are the megabeats and then we have the bust a rhythms" Tori said laughing at the other teams names whole pointing out each group

" listen up, so this is how it's going to work. I'm going to explain the rules and we will begin, also all the staff in the room with be acting as judges. The rules are whatever the song is it must fit into the chosen category, all songs begin with whatever word was last sung,all songs must be sung solo, a team can win the round by having the biggest crowd reaction. There are 3 teams tonight. Got it. Good!" Maxine the head of Lake Étude said before signalling to begin

" ok the first category is ... Songs covered by glee which will be done by Tom from the megabeats, Cat from victorious and Jessica from the bust a rhymes " Corey who taught dance lessons at the camp told the crowd who respond by a mixture of grumbles and cheers

A handsome but geeky looking boy from the megabeats walked to the middle of the room and began to sig with confidence

_Clock strikes upon the hour_

_And the sun begins to fade_

_Still enough time to figure out_

_How to chase my blues away_

_Ive done alright up till now_

_Its the light of day that shows me how_

_And when the night falls the lonely heart calls_

_Oh I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Oh I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_

Everyone was in awe of the voice that had suddenly filled the room, however quickly Cat recovered and ran in front of him and interrupted him by singing Somebody That I Used To Know

_Somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody (now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

_That I used to know_

_Somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody (somebody)_

_(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

_That I used to know_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_I don't even need your love, but you treat me like _

Cat used her ever brilliant voice to belt out the lyrics before being stopped by Jessica from the bust a rhythm who sang I love you like a love song

_like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A sinful, miracle, lyrical_

_You've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

_[Chorus]_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

(Tom)

_Oh baby baby, oh baby baby_

_Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right there?_

_Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now_

_Oh, because..._

_My loneliness is killing me (and I)_

_I must confess I still believe (still believe)_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time!_

" and that kinda reaction Tom and the Megabeats win this round... Lets spin the wheel again and it's ...songs by boy bands so for this we will have Beck for victorious and Lilly from the megabeats and lastly Jane for the bust a rhyme" Corey told them while crowed cheered and the team members switched places

Beck decided to embarrass him sooner than later by going first and showing his surprisingly vast knowledge of boy band songs, he walked into the middle of the space and began to sing. Before he starts he send Tori a secret message with his eyes to tell her that is song is for her

(Beck)

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh, oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you _

(Jane)

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

Before a look of pure panic Lilly steps into the middle believing that she had finally thought a song that met the brief of boy band songs

(Lilly)

_Don't ever say you're lonely_

_Just lay your problems on me_

_And I'll be waiting there for you_

_The stars can be so blinding_

_When you get tired of fighting_

" uh oh Lilly the last word which was sung was came but you started to sing with the word don't, so you are cut off meaning the megabeats are out and that Beck won that round" Corey said as Lilly returned to her team defeat and Beck went to back to the team to be met by Tori who gave him a long yet over powering kiss

" what was that for?" Beck asked her while his arms were still around her waist with his hands on the small of her back, when he looked into her eyes he saw only love

" for the songs and how do you one direction songs?" She mocked while the points were being put on the board

" my sister listened to them" he said as that was reason enough, however Tori saw one little problem with that

" Ella is 1 and yet to learn what good music is, I mean as far as I know her favourite artist is Elmo" she pointed to him while waiting for the next round

" fine, I heard it from Trina's room a couple of hundred times when I was at your place. It was hard to learn every lyric while she blared it" he said causing them both to burst out laughing

" ok guys the next category is... Female singers which will be done by Jude and Tori" Corey said as some of the crowd claimed that the category was a fix since Tori was a female and singer

" bring it sweethart" Jude said in a very condescending way that made Tori's blood boil and her determination to beat this guy grow that little bit bigger

However rather than replying and lower herself to his level she decided to pick a song that she knew would show her vocal range and allow her to belt out most of the lyrics as her last song to ensure a win. The waited for him to start, knowing exactly how she was going to play it

(Jude)

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush._

_Start to rush by._

_A dizzy twister dance_

_Can't find my drink or man._

_Where are my keys, I lost my phone._

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright._

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

Tori picks a song that she not only loves but one that totally undermines her talents as a singer, hoping it would lead him into a sense of false security

(Tori)

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'_

_Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky_

Realising that this was going to be an easy win, Jude decides to give Tori no mercy and planned to bury her in his talents by going with a song that he knew the crowd would love

(Jude)

_sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_That skyfall_

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_You may have my number, you can take my name_

_But you'll never have my_

(Tori)

_my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yea you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

" woah little lady, well it seems like the crowd already have a clear favourite to win this round. I think it has to go to Tori Vega" Corey said genuinely impressed by her voice and how she managed to play Jude, however became worried when neither of them moved away from each other

" you better watch yourself around here Tori. This isn't over" Jude said before slowing walking away allowing Tori to go back to the gang and to Beck's open arms

Songs used: I wanna dance with somebody(glee), somebody that I used to know ( glee), love you like a love song (glee), hit me baby one more time( glee), what makes you beautiful( 1d), glad you came( the wanted), carry you (union j), just dance ( lady gaga), firework ( Katy perry), sky fall (adele), heartattack ( Demi lovato)

Outfits- take out the brackets and let me what you think by leaving comments

Tori-( www.)(polyvore) sing_off_tori/set?id=91721972

Jade-(www.)(polyvore) sing_off_jade/set?id=91720039

Cat-(www.)(polyvore) sing_off_cat/set?id=91694945


End file.
